Love Psychology
by Shc00
Summary: Todos llevamos cargas. Unas más livianas que otras sin duda pero al fin y al cabo cargas, y en nuestra mano está el compartirlas o el hundirnos con ellas en nuestro propio mar de locura. Quién le diría a Chrona Makenshi que cuando su mejor amiga la obligó a ir a un psicólogo aprendería a lidiar con ellas y que bueno, ese psicólogo sería Death the Kid.


¡Buenas!

He aquí mi primer fic de Soul Eater así que espero no sean muy duros (O mejor, Sí, ¡Seanlo! A Más críticas = más calidad y a más reviews = más motivación/constancia)

Este es el primer capítulo y presentación de la historia. Tengo grandes planes para ella así que espero que sea bien acogida, les guste y bueno... Intentaré actualizar seguido pero no prometo nada, tengo otras historias abiertas y uni en fin, lo típico xD.

Y sin más preámbulos ni charlas de besugos... enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo... De pertenecerme a mí Excalibur habría traumatizado aún más a todos los personajes y tanto la serie como el anime habrían tenido finales más... bueno, menos... En fin, que no me pertenece y eso.

..

.

* * *

_**Italia 1998**_

_**.**_

_**Desde que tengo memoria siempre habíamos sido Ragnarok y yo.**_

_**No sé exactamente cuando, pero creamos una burbuja en torno a nosotros y nos aislamos del mundo exterior, nuestro "mundo" eramos nosotros mismos, nadie más, no estaban permitidos los intrusos en nuestro espacio.**_

**_Pasábamos_**_** todas las horas que podíamos fuera de casa perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriese, pero a pesar de ello no teníamos amigos pues no estábamos en la calle para hacerlos y desde que alguien se nos acercaba mi hermano mayor en seguida los espantaba con bruscas palabras y con frecuencia algún golpe mientras yo me mantenía apartada, mirando.**_

_**Eso era hasta que escuchábamos las campanas de la iglesia marcando las seis de la tarde y entonces corríamos hacía casa pues Medusa era estricta con los horarios y si nos saltábamos la hora límite de llegada eramos castigados seriamente. **_

_**El mundo que conocíamos era terrible.**_

_**- Ragnarok, Chrona -Nos llamó nuestra madre desde el marco de la puerta. Llevaba puesta su bata blanca, era uno de esos días- Seguidme.**_

_**Le obedecimos y nos internamos por los pasillos de casa hasta su laboratorio personal a sabiendas de que pasaría de no hacerlo.**_

_**- Chrona siéntate -Temblé ante esas palabras y miré la silla con miedo, la odiaba pero aún así obedecí.**_

_**- ¿Por qué la estúpida de Chrona primero? -Esa era la chillona voz de mi hermano.**_

_**Medusa suspira cansada de nuestros juegos de niños.**_

_**- Pues si tantas ganas tienes siéntate tú Ragnarok.**_

_**Mi hermano literalmente me tiró de la silla a empujones para después sentarse de un salto donde momentos antes me encontraba yo. **_

_**Medusa sigue el procedimiento habitual amarrándole los brazos con las desgastadas correas de cuero y después abrir su maletín y preparar los instrumentos.**_

_**Vuelvo a temblar al ver la aguja y entonces mi hermano me miró sin expresión durante unos segundos hasta que me**** dedica una mueca que no alcanzó a convertirse en su habitual sonrisa burlona. **_

_**Medusa le da un ligero golpe con el dedo a la inyección que sostenía en la mano sin mirarnos a ninguno. Su mente seguramente en otro lugar de más importancia para ella.**_

_**- Si se portan bien luego les daré caramelos.**_

_**Esa era la única vida que conocíamos.**_

_**Y no podíamos escapar de ella.**_

..

.

* * *

_**Death City 2011**_

.

**Chrona POV**

..

- ¡Kid es muy bueno ya lo verás!

Miré a mi amiga Maka con cierta duda a sabiendas de que reclamar no serviría de mucho para disuadir a la animada rubia. Nos encontrábamos subiendo por un ascensor hasta el piso donde la consulta tendría lugar. Mi amiga me había pedido hora pues tenía la esperanza de que así podría quitarme de encima mis problemas de "lidiación" como les decía ella.

Aunque más que convencerme la rubia me había obligado a ir a ver al amigo psicólogo de su novio.

- Hey Chrona ¿Por qué esa cara? -Inquirió con sus ojos verdes mirándome preocupados.

- Y-yo no sé si es una buena idea Maka...

- ¿Por qué no? Te vendrá bien descargarte con un profesional, ir al psicólogo no es sinónimo de estar loco yo antes iba a uno de más pequeña.

- ¿Ah sí? -La miré sorprendida. Maka es todo lo contrario a mí; alegre, divertida, sociable e increíblemente cálida, no podía caber en mi cabeza verla a ella yendo a un psicólogo.

- Sí, por el divorcio de mis padres -Respondió ella simplemente mirando los números que marcaban el piso del ascensor, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más las puertas metálicas se abrieron- Mira ya estamos.

Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la claridad de la sala, era amplia, luminosa, limpia y todo desde las sillas hasta los cuadros de las paredes parecían estar perfectamente alineadas. Casi parecía que en medio de la habitación alguien se hubiese dejado olvidado un gran espejo.

Una estilizada rubia atendía el teléfono mientras se miraba las uñas de un rosa chillón con gesto distraído. Maka en un rápido y preciso movimiento atrapó mi mano y me arrastró frente al mostrador.

- ¡Hola Liz! Aquí está Chrona la amiga de la que les he hablado -¿Maka había estado hablando de mí? ¿Eso era algo bueno o malo? -Chrona, ella es Liz vino una vez a nuestro piso a traerme unos papeles ¿Recuerdas?

Asentí notando ahora que me era levemente familiar. Era una de las chicas que Maka solía frecuentar cuando salía por ahí con su grupo de amigos, me sonaba de una foto que ella tenía en su habitación en la que salía con varias chicas más. Además de creo que una vez vino a nuestro piso a alcanzarle una cosa relacionada con la universidad.

Yo por mi parte no salgo mucho. Apenas al trabajo y a los exámenes de mi carrera cuando no me toca ir a comprar o tirar la basura, me siento mucho más cómoda en la tranquilidad del piso que comparto con Maka.

La llamada Liz me sonrió levemente he hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, cuando al fin colgó el teléfono apuntó algo en una libreta y nos prestó toda su atención.

- Llegan pronto.

- ¿Entonces Kid aún no está listo?

- Nah, ya sabes lo quisquilloso que es está preparándose -En ese punto la recepcionista puso una mueca de cansancio que no comprendí.

- ¡Pues que se deje de tonterías y empiece cuanto antes! Chrona necesita mucha terapia -Hizo especial hincapié en el "mucha" - ¡Cuanto antes comiencen mejor!

Liz se rió levemente ante la escenita mientras yo sentía como una gotita de sudor amenazaba con escurrirse por mi frente.

Que bien, la que era mi mejor amiga pensaba que necesitaba la ayuda de un especialista mental con urgencia.

Aunque realmente...

.

* * *

_**Kid POV**_

..

Otro día más dentro de la rutina habitual.

La rutina de lunes a viernes; Levantarse a las 5:30 para ducharme, alistarme correctamente, desayunar e ir al trabajo. Salgo de casa a las 6:20 tardo cerca de 15 minutos en llegar a mi oficina la cual aún está vacía pues Elisabeth empieza su turno a partir de las 8:00 al igual que las visitas de los pacientes pero yo tengo que ir antes para encargarme de que todo esté perfecto.

¿Cómo iban las personas a lograr alcanzar el equilibrio mental en un espacio desequilibrado? No entendía como mis empleadas no entendían esa simple lógica, en fin.

Hace poco se fue una mujer. Después de acomodar su silla correctamente y de guardar el paquete de pañuelos en uno de los cajones reviso superficialmente mi oficina. Perfectamente simétrica, fantástico.

Pongo en marcha las bolas de Newton de mi escritorio, mi manera preferida de acallar el silencio, y saco mi cuaderno de notas para pasar a limpio las observaciones del último paciente. Una depresión postparto, por suerte no estaba muy avanzada así que lo ideal sería empezar con hablar con su pareja y mandarle unos ejercicios de...

Pero en esta ocasión me vi interrumpido por tres golpes en la puerta, oí la voz de Elizabeth llamándome. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho ya que por favor tocase ocho simétricas veces en la puerta al menos para llamar a mi despacho? Su espacio de trabajo debía estar impecable en todos los aspectos, si no era inútil.

- Adelante Elizabeth.

La rubia entra y al ver mi cara de fastidio rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de su error pero no parece arrepentida- Lo siento Kid, pero no pienso pegarme todo el día tocando a la puerta sólo para que estés contento -Iba a reclamar pues ¿Qué importaba perder unos minutos o unas horas a cambio de que todo estuviera perfecto? Pero la rubia fue más rápida- Maka y su amiga ya están aquí.

Oh vaya. Habían llegado temprano, pero por él perfecto a veces las primeras sesiones se alargaban mucho aunque por lo que le había contado la ojiverde sobre su amiga tendría suerte si lograba hacerla hablar más allá de un par de frases. Habría que ver.

- Claro, hazla pasar.

Elizabeth se retiró dejando la puerta abierta y la escuché hablando con la voz femenina de Maka que le deseaba suerte a su amiga. Casi no escuché los pasos de la chica hasta que estuvo en el marco de la puerta.

A simple vista era justamente como Maka había dicho. Una joven alta, bastante delgada de aspecto tímido y grandes ojos azules. Me agradó el inusual color de su pelo, un rosa alilado bastante característico pero no así su corte, era... No tenía palabras.

Reprimí mis impulsos y me levanté para recibirla apropiadamente.

- Tu debes de ser Chrona -La chica se encogió levemente al ver como le extendía la mano, alcé una ceja al ver como no correspondía a mi saludo y la terminé por bajar, la mano aclaro- Yo soy Death the Kid, un gusto.

Musitó un leve "S-sí" y la invité a pasar y que se sentase.

- Y bien Chrona ¿Cual es tu problema?

- Pues... etto... -Pareció sorprenderse porque fuera tan directo y no me extrañó pero necesitaba evaluarla.

Al final la chica miró a un lado cortada y se después de un incómodo silencio se decidió a contestar.

- Y-yo... e-estoy bien, he venido por Maka...

Asiento simplemente ante eso y al notar que el contacto directo no la ayudaba desvío mi mirada hacía los papeles frente a mi, parece relajarse un poco ante eso. Me decido a probar por otro lado.

- Maka me ha dicho que tienes dificultades a la hora de relacionarte -Ella simplemente asiente sin mirarme directamente- Pero también me dijo que estudias en la universidad y trabajas para pagártela ¿Entonces como lo haces?

- Y-yo... -La oigo suspirar como reuniendo fuerzas para hablar y me obligo a no sonreír ante eso- M-mi trabajo es sen-sencillo, preparo los platos así que n-no estoy en contacto directo con ningún cliente...

Lo suponía. Levanto un poco la mirada antes de seguir hablando.

- Por curiosidad ¿Donde es?

Responde un poco más segura esta vez, "En el Deaths Place" se nota que prefiere hablar de cosas que no sean sobre ella directamente.

- Ah es un buen sitio, sí -La halago buscando que se sienta un poco más cómoda- ¿Cómo es que empezaste a trabajar ahí?

- B-Bueno Maka ya trabajaba ahí y cuando vio que buscaban a alguien... M-me avisó.

- ¿Te llevas muy bien con Maka verdad?

Su mirada automáticamente se iluminó, haciendo ver sus ojos azules aún más profundos y oscuros. Me permití una suave sonrisa ante esa imagen.

- S-sí... Maka es... Mi... Mi mejor amiga -Respondió suavemente la chica en forma de una pequeña sonrisa con la cabeza gacha mirando sus manos que hasta ese momento mantenía en su regazo.

- Ya veo... Maka también nos suele hablar de ti, se nota que eres muy preciada para ella -Confieso, y me sorprendo gratamente cuando la pelirosa alza la mirada para responderme aún con ese brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Sí? -Pregunta con un deje emocionado.

Asiento simplemente y noto como ella intenta reprimir que su sonrisa se ensanche. Curioso.

- ¿Y que estudias?

Ella entonces me habla de su universidad a distancia. Que está en su último año de Historia de la Filosofía y de que solo va a unas cuantas tutorias semanales cuando tiene dudas y los días de los exámenes, el resto lo hace por su computadora.

A partir de ahí fue más sencillo, seguía siendo tímida pero ya no rozaba el ser la persona retraída que no me había devuelto el saludo al entrar. El mencionar a Maka sin duda había sido una buena idea.

- ¿Y tú familia Chrona?

En un gesto inconsciente la chica se llevó la mano hacia el brazo izquierdo y se lo apretó levemente, pero en lo que hacía ese movimiento movió las bolas de Newton de uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Tuve que que reprimirme para no soltar un grito de molestia ante ese destrozo de la simetría pues ya no estaba alineada con las otras bolas del otro extremo de la mesa, carraspeé controlándome y me incliné sobre la mesa para arreglarlo. Chrona no dijo ni hizo nada en el tiempo que tardé en poner el objeto en su sitio correspondiente. Me recosté más aliviado en mi cómoda silla antes de continuar.

- Lo siento ¿Por donde ...?

Ahí me percaté de que la mirada se le había congelado. Ahora un pálido azul miraba 45 grados a su derecha sin tener ningún objetivo concreto.

- ¿Chrona?

La chica pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y me miró con esos ojos congelados durante unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? -Preguntó denotando urgencia en la voz.

La miré curioso durante unos segundos antes de mirar el reloj y contestarle.

- Sí, claro. Ya ha pasado el tiempo de la sesión, fuera Elizabeth te dará hora para la próxima sesión.

Ella asintió y se levantó rápidamente para después salir por la puerta sin despedirse, todo ello sin mirarme a los ojos.

Por un rato más me mantuve mirando la puerta por la que la extraña chica había desaparecido pensativo.

Cierto es que no habían progresado casi nada, pero teniendo en cuenta que era la primera sesión y lo que Maka le había comentado de la pelirosa ya se lo esperaba. Las personas cerradas tardan en abrirse solo hay que encontrar los estímulos adecuados.

Lo que más llamaba la atención... Eran esos ojos. Se había vuelto a encerrar en sí misma desde que adoptó esa expresión.

Al preguntarle por su familia.

Abrí el primer cajón del escritorio pulcramente lacrado en negro y no pude evitar reírme un poco al sacar la hoja de datos de la chica de ojos tristes pues su rubia amiga había sido la encargada de rellenar el informe y este estaba repleto de anotaciones y de comentarios en plan "Cúrala ¿eh?" "A pesar de eso muy buena chica, hace unas tortitas de muerte" y "Ni se te ocurra pedirle que se corte el pelo, que nos conocemos".

Paseé la mirada por sus datos, pensativo.

**Nombre**: Chrona Makenshi Gorgón

**Edad**: 24

**Ocupación:** Estudiante de Filosofía y trabaja.

**Síntomas:** Ataques de ansiedad, cambios de humor y bloqueos.

**Peculiaridades:** Insomnio, miedo a la completa oscuridad, fobia a las bañeras y algunas manías.

Tenía la impresión de que sería un caso peculiar cuanto menos. Y no se equivocaba, sólo que aún no se imaginaba hasta que punto lo sería.

.

* * *

**_Chrona POV_**

...

Al salir del despacho del hombre de la mirada escrutadora vi que Maka ya no estaba fuera y me asusté pero la dependienta, Liz o Elizabeth creo que se llamaba, me indicó que había salido un momento a contestar una llamada. Fue amable y me dio cita para otro día esta vez de tarde de esta misma semana. Al parecer a partir de ahora iba a venir dos veces en semana. Martes y viernes.

Al poco de salir del edificio gris la vi cerca de la entrada pero me mantuve alejada para dejarle hablar con tranquilidad, unos pocos segundos fueron suficientes para saber con quien hablaba.

- A ver tranquilízate -Le dijo Maka con dulzura al hombre tras la línea pero su cara estaba seria- Sé que no los soportas pero tienes que aguantar un poco más. Tienes grandes planes ¿O no? No dejes que se echen a perder por precipitarse por una pelea más, solo tienes que esperar a que Black te confirme lo del trabajo -Recibió un murmullo escandalizado por respuesta, vaya que debía estar hablando alto para que aún desde la distancia se oyese así. Maka pareció enfadarse- Oye Soul, tampoco la pagues conmigo yo te estoy intentando ayudar ¿Vale? Eso es muy poco cool por tu parte -Se produjo un silencio en el que después otro murmullo le respondió esta vez mucho mas calmado, la rubia terminó por sonreír- Vale, no te preocupes no pasa nada para eso está tu chica ¿No? -Entonces me vio e hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase- Bueno Soul, Chrona acaba de salir nos vemos luego y hablamos mejor ¿Ok? Venga, chao, chao...

Me reuní con ella y por mudo acuerdo caminamos juntas en dirección a la estación de metro.

La observé en silencio. Llevaba un colorido traje debajo de una chaqueta vaquera que acompañaba con un bolso a juego de sus botas marrones. Sus características coletas amarrando su cabello rubio. Todo normal salvo esa expresión de preocupación torciéndole la boca.

Fruncí el ceño.

Yo no sabría lidiar con que Maka estuviera triste. Le debía demasiado.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de que la miraba y se excusó.

- No te preocupes Chrona, Es lo de siempre...problemas con sus padres -Hizo un gesto despreocupado sacando la lengua para restarle importancia al asunto, me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía a menudo- ¿Y tú que tal?

Me encogí de hombros, realmente no sabía que decirle.

Increíblemente pareció conformarse de momento con eso y no insistió más. Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que nos sumirnos en una conversación banal de la que la rubia era la principal habladora.

Se me seguía haciendo extraño el hablar de tantas cosas a la vez y de nada en concreto. Pero era reconfortante.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a casa. Maka y yo compartíamos piso en la zona Este de Death City. Maka siempre decía que era demasiado pequeño pero a mí me encantaba.

Nada más entrar por la puerta a tu izquierda estaba el salón con sus sillones color crema, una mesa de cristal y el mueble de la televisión. A la derecha teníamos la cocina con su barra americana donde a Maka y a mí nos gustaba comer sentadas en un par de banquetas. Y en frente estaban las puertas de nuestras habitaciones y el baño.

Pequeño, pero acogedor.

Maka se pidió el primer turno para bañarse y yo por mi parte me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme y después hacer el almuerzo pues ese día me tocaba.

Pensé en que podría hacer mientras dejaba caer el conservador traje azul oscuro y me quitaba las medias negras.

¿Quedarían huevos y setas? A lo mejor podría preparar un revuelto, era una cosa rápida y que a mi compañera le gustaba bastante.

Me puse una amplia camiseta con algún logo publicitario de la ciudad y un pantalón de pijama acompañados de mis muñequeras de confianza para después sumergirme en la nevera en busca de los ingredientes para el revuelto que por suerte hallé sin mucha dificultad.

Ya tenía los huevos batidos y las setas al fuego por lo que me relajé y escuché el sonido de la ducha y la música que Maka acostumbraba poner al bañarse.

"Resonance" un opening de uno de los animes que acostumbraba ver la rubia y del que nunca recordaba el nombre inundaba el ambiente. No pude evitar reírme un poco al escucharla cantar con la canción y entonces me acordé de la sesión que tuve con el hombre de los ojos escrutadores.

Sé que se llama Death the Kid pero... Tiene ojos escrutadores, es un hecho.

A pesar de su dorada mirada que me incomodaba realmente la cosa había ido había ido mejor de lo que me esperaba, el chico había sido amable y se había dedicado a conocerla y hacerla sentir a gusto en lugar de presionarla para que dijera cosas que ni ella sabía. Aunque bueno eso fue hasta que...

- ¡Riiiiiiing!

Espera. ¿Maka esperaba a alguien? Mierda ella estaba en la ducha y no podía atender a quién fuese y yo nunca he sabido lidiar con los amigos de Maka.

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia y con pasos temblorosos lo descolgué, tragué saliva antes de contestar

- ¿S-sí?

- _¡ÁBREME DE UNA BUENA VEZ MORTAL!_ -El grito de la persona al otro lado fue tal que del sobresalto se me cayó el telefonillo de las manos quedando colgado graciosamente del aparato, pero no hacía falta para escuchar lo que decía.

- _¡NO PUEDES TENER AQUÍ AL GRAN BLACK STAR ESPERANDO POR SIEMPRE!_

- ¿Quién es Chrona?

Maka al rescate. La chica se había puesto una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en el pelo mojado mientras se asomaba por la puerta del baño y se acercaba.

- M-Maka n-no... ¡No lo cojas! -Le advertí mirando con miedo el auricular desde el que se oían ahora varias voces- ¡Es un loco!

Ella enarcó las cejas antes de llegar a mi lado y se acercó el teléfono lentamente hacia su oreja.

Grave error.

- _¡HE DICHO QUE ME ABRAS MALDITA TABLA DE PLANCHAR! ¡¿COMO OSAS TENERME AQUÍ TRES HORAS ESPERANDO POR TU ENORME CULO?! _

La rubia puso un gesto de dolor antes de que una expresión asesina adornase su cara. Temblé ante eso, Maka me da miedo cuando se pone neurótica.

- ¡BLACK STAR! ¡Tú deja que te pille maldito niñato! -Chilló Maka al auricular antes de encajarlo de un golpe en su lugar y abrir la puerta, entonces pareció recordar algo importante- Oh, mi ropa.

Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para ponerse algo encima ante la inminente visita. Yo por mi parte iba a hacer lo propio y a esperar en mi habitación hasta que la casa volviese a estar vacía pero un olor a quemado me detuvo.

La comida ¡Mierda!

Retiré la sartén del fuego pero ya era inútil, de seguro si intentaba hacer algo comestible con esa masa negruzca Maka y yo terminaríamos en el hospital. Suspiré convencida de que la próxima vez ignoraría a quién estuviera tocando la puerta.

Oí golpes en la entrada seguido de un par de voces, una que reclamaba que le abriesen ya y las demás mandándolo a callar, y vi volar a Maka hacia la entrada para recibirlos.

- ¡Hola Maka! ¿Como...?

- MAKA-CHOP

Ese había sido el golpe letal de la rubia que de seguro había tumbado al loco del telefonillo de un solo golpe.

Yo había tenido la desgracia de sufrirlos en carne propia un par de veces y eran sumamente dolorosas, además de que no importaba donde estuviese o incluso si Maka no llevaba consigo ningún libro con el que darte, ella de algún modo conseguía alguno y te lo incrustaba en el cráneo en un poderoso directo.

El que más los sufría era su novio Soul, que era el único de las personas con las que se relacionaba Maka que conocía bien, aunque parecía que disfrutaba de ello. Era muy raro.

Oí varias voces diferentes y después de limpiar el destrozo de la cocina y poner a enjuagar la sartén quemada me asomé levemente curiosa.

Reconocí a Soul e incluso a la secretaría del psicólogo ahora vestida con ropa más casual, además de ellos habían dos personas más y un bulto azul tirado en el suelo que no tardó demasiado en incorporarse con ayuda de una chica pelinegra y decir algo como "Nadie puede con el gran Black Star" para después ser silenciado por una mirada matadora de Maka. Ese era el loco que había llamado al timbre.

En ese momento intenté escabullirme hacia la tranquilidad de mi habitación como hacía las pocas veces que Maka tenía compañía pero fui cazada infraganti a mitad de mi desempeño.

- Vaaya ¿Tú eres el famoso Chrona? -Me dijo entonces el pitufo loco logrando sobresaltarme por su tono de voz- ¡Pues no eres para tanto!

- Black... -Maka ya estaba en guardia con uno de sus libros de confianza en la mano pero el chico la ignoró y se acercó a mí agarrándome por los hombros logrando incomodarme más aún.

- Bueno eso no importa ¡Yo acepto a todos mis seguidores! ¿¡Y tú lo eres verdad Chrona!?

Asentí por pura inercia, aterrada.

- ¡GENIAL! -Entonces se giró moviéndome con él en su acto quedando enfrentados al resto del grupo mientras me sujetaba con un brazo sobre mis hombros- ¿Ven? ¡Chrona si que sabe reconocer a una entidad superior cuando la ve!

El resto de las personas del grupo solo lo miraron como si fuera un caso perdido exceptuando a la morena que se disculpó en un gesto silencioso con ella y una rubia de pelo corto que se reía de la escena.

- Eres de lo que no hay viejo -Le dijo entonces Soul con su típica pose despreocupada para después suspirar.

Mi raptor simplemente asintió sonriente ante eso pero para mi desgracia volvió a centrar su gran atención en mí.

- Chrona... ¡Te vienes a comer con nosotros! ¡Y NO ACEPTO UN NO POR RESPUESTA!

Hasta entonces había estado evitando el tener contacto con los amigos de Maka con bastante éxito pero ese día me los topé a todos.

Y aunque entonces no me dí cuenta de ello ese día mi vida volvió a cambiar, vaya que si cambió pero puede que por primera vez, para bien.

.

.


End file.
